


You Are My Salvation

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alluding to depression, BAMF Abner, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Hurt Gadreel, M/M, Pre-Series, Thaddeus is a dick, angst so much angst, before Metatron came and ruined everything, in heaven, poem, warning in tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 03:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel has been wallowing in apathy for centuries then he came. For the first time in a long time Gadreel remembers what it means to live for someone.</p><p>And yet, nothing good ever lasts...</p><p>Because even the strongest bonds can't fix everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Salvation

It started with an apple and a smile.  
Soon I was ensnared in chains.

I bled, and bled and bled  
trying to leak out my sins.  
Only to see that they  
had become a part of my very essence.

My name was not my own,  
It was now linked with His abandonment.

How was I suppose  
To look out for the brightest star?

How was I to know the Lord's favorite  
Would be my undoing?

Soon I had forgotten my name.  
Only seeing myself as the catalyst to their fall.

Then you came,  
You with the kind smile.  
You with the blue eyes.  
You whose wings held me  
even as you broke again and again.

I have now another meaning,  
Now I am your protector.  
I am your guard.

I will not fail you.  
I will not hurt you.  
I will save you.

And when we are free I will  
show you the beauty the Almighty  
has bestowed to the Earth.

When we are free I will  
show you wonders beyond  
your wildest imagination.

Because you are my shinning star.  
You are the one that will guide me to redemption. 

It is your name I say as a prayer.  
It is you I am existing for.

So now I bleed and bleed  
To take away your pain.  
Your scars.  
Your agony.

Tell me Father is living for someone else the highest way to atone?  
Tell me My Lord if I stay locked away can he be set free?  
Tell me Oh Almighty, do I still spill sin with each drop of scarlet?

God, if you are listening, could you let me see your smile one last time as I drown in a river of my own mistakes?


End file.
